saitakerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SeraphimMagdalena
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Wiki Ok, I've created the wiki, soon I'll add some basic content. -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 02:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! Love the color scheme you chose! I'll check the content you add too. I look forward to working with you :) :—This unsigned comment was made by SeraphimMagdalena (talk • ) 03:11, October 7, 2012‎ (UTC). Please sign talk pages and forum posts with four tildes: ~~~~. to keep track of your comments and maintain your identity on the wiki. ::You need to set up email on this wiki (not on the other one), have it email you with daily digests of edits, so each day the wiki will email you about any edits on this wiki, so you can review it, and see if you need to log on and delete vandalism or answer questions. Oh, and please sign your posts (and make a new header if you're discussing a new topic. ::Check out as well. ::I chose the color scheme based on the color used on the volume 1 cover of the manga. As you're seeing the very beginning, more stuff will be coming along. -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 03:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::How do i set up e-mail? I already got e-mails about the changes you made on this wiki, if you do it for one wiki does it do it for the others? :::SeraphimMagdalena :::SeraphimMagdalena 14:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm keeping track of your talk page, so you can just reply here. ::::If you use ":" colons, you can indent your reply so that it appears next to the last one, thus making it look like standard wiki-threads ::::If you enter four "~" (tilde) in a row, it will generate the standard wiki signature after you save. (if you use the button http://slot1.images.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb61204/common/skins/common/images/button_sig.png it will also do that ::::Email is supposed to be a per Wiki preference, so if you're already getting emails, it appears to already be set to do so. ::::In "My Preferences", under "SAI-Taker: Futari no Artemis Wiki options. Email me when..." you can select " ...a Daily Digest of joins, edits, and views is ready", which will tell you what's happening here. ::::ForestMonthZero (talk) 10:38, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Now that I think about it, you probably have checked off email for pages you watch, which isn't the same as the per wiki setting, I described in the previous reply. -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 10:09, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I just checked and those were all already marked off as well, so I guess I did check them off when I went through my prefernces before ::::: SeraphimMagdalena 13:18, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You should really reply in the thread that the reply is for, otherwise it is harder to ascertain what you're replying to. As I am following your talk page, you can reply here and I'll still see it. ::::::So, have you understood the stuff I've added so far? ::::::-- ForestMonthZero (talk) 09:31, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Yes, I understand so far. You seem to be adding basic pages and content from the Lim Dall Young World Wiki to help get this wiki on its feet. You've added the basics and I guess I just need to check and edit the pages to get it more fleshed out. :::::::SeraphimMagdalena 15:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: As I said, you can reply HERE (User talk:SeraphimMagdalena), and I'll respond, it's better since this is where the discussion is. On my talk page is a different discussion thread, so responding there makes a disjointed discussion. :::::::: I meant the other stuff (not the images, not the articles), the templates, MediaWiki pages, administrator settings, etc. :::::::: -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 06:09, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Whoops! Sorry, I think I got it now (I hope). But yes I did see the other stuff as well. ::::::::: SeraphimMagdalena 22:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Skin buttons I've given you skin buttons. If you don't like them, I'll remove them. They let you look at the wiki with other skins to see what it looks like. Since you're an admin now, you need to keep track of what the wiki looks like under other skins to see if there are any problems with other skins. -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 07:09, October 11, 2012 (UTC)